


If I Asked / 如果……

by RalphLove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Although I used he / she to refer to my characters, F/M, they are not really gender specific, work in chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalphLove/pseuds/RalphLove
Summary: 他和她的故事。此时此刻。
Relationships: OFC/OMC





	If I Asked / 如果……

他送她去机场。看她被机场的人群淹没。回到车上，回去那个不再会有她的房子。

两年生活在同一屋檐下，即使没有跨过那条线，双人份的早餐和晚饭、清晨隔壁的闹钟和深夜困倦的晚安、玄关的拖鞋还有黄昏的灯光都可以让他欺骗自己他和她有一个共同的家。

现在她在这个城市的工作结束了，他和她共同的旅程到了中转站，是时候从美梦中醒来了。她的存在使他成了更好的自己，但他还是不敢伸手挽留。

_“所有的好故事都会在恰到好处的时刻画上句号。”_

他和她的故事。此时此刻。

* * *

返程的顺利在这城市可以算是罕见了。没有堵车，没有漫长的红灯，没有悠悠起步的前位，甚至没有一个空旷路口忽视车辆穿行而过的路人。掠过熟悉的景色，他一头扎进车库。

_“您已到达目的地，本次导航结束。”_

盯着空气中虚无的一点，他跟着默念“本次导航结束……结束”。仿佛终于意识到自己面对墙壁屏息已久，他试着勾起嘴角，嘲笑——不，提醒自己放松，“呼——吸。” 微凉的空气滑过鼻腔，带着车库了稍微潮湿的纸箱的气味渗入肺部血管，他意识到自己这口气真的屏了太久，从机场，不，或许早上起床——还是昨晚的送别会——开始，他的身体就自动绷紧了。

“这可不是什么世界末日。而且早上洗的衣服应该结束烘干窑拿出来了——”

_“不然会起皱的。”_ 大脑自动播放了某个周六上午正在洗碗的她催促他去收衣服的声音。那天空气里是烤黄油饼干的甜腻。

他想起来今天早上在她身后闻到的香味。今天坐飞机的她当然不会用香水，那应该是前一天晚上床褥上残留的香水味，她说过偶尔睡觉时会想被洗衣液以外的气味环绕。

对了，那些“衣服”正是几个小时前还带着她体温的被套和床单，还有带着她今早香味的枕套。但是现在它们的温度是机械烘干的余热，它们的气味是洗衣液那种用力过度到刺鼻的花香调。和以后任何一次他自己烘干的衣物没有任何区别。

“不，没关系的。”

他看见副驾靠垫上粘了一根头发。伸手拈起来，但收回手时手肘磕在方向盘上，神经痛和意外的喇叭声吓了他一跳，回神时头发却不知道掉到哪里去了。

他又锤了一记方向盘。

是啊，就是因为他这么蠢，她才不会留下来。而且她连痕迹都不会剩下，温度、气味、头发，她在这房子、在他生活里所有的痕迹都会随着时间因为他的愚蠢而消失殆尽。

但是正常的，没有人能陪伴另一个人一辈子，初见后总会有永别，这是生活的一部分——

他知道他的理智在说服他平静下来，熄火，开门，下车，收衣服，继续日常的生活，但是有什么温热的东西滑下了他的脸颊。

咸的。

_“哭是正常的啊。悲伤时人力丰富的情感的一部分……当然还有喜悦的泪水。总之哭和笑一样是生活的一部分。没有什么不好意思的，不需要克制啦。”_ 可惜这次她不会这么跟他说了。

他趴在方向盘上调整呼吸。就算哭是正常的，一个成年人哭到呛着也太蠢了。

* * *

手机震动。
    
    
      _你到家了吗？我刚刚发现我好像把一个信封忘在车上了。应该在副驾门侧水杯那里，你有空看看在不在？跟我说一声。东西你愿意的话就留下，不过扔了也行。飞机快起飞啦，我可能明天才有时间回复你了，拜拜。ps 今天天气好好啊，享受阳光【太阳】 【耶】_
    

的确有个信封。他伸手取过来。里面确实有个小小的坚硬的圆形物体。他不确定自己要不要留下这个：她好像不打算拿回去了？但是留下来当作纪念物的话也太……总之还是先拆开看吧。食指插入纸张的间隙，他忽然注意到车里的音乐。

_Every day I love you more_

_Every day I love you_

纤维断裂的声音混入伴奏。

_‘Cause I believe that destiny  
Is out of our control  
(Don’t you know that)_

他翻转信封，苦笑。“Yes, I do.”

_And you’ll never live until you love  
With all your heart and soul_

信封里的东西滑落在他手心。一句”And it hurts”卡在他的舌尖。

是一枚戒指。

他记得某次去超市路过首饰柜台时她停在半路，盯着玻璃柜跟他说 _“戒指还是朴素一点好。”_  
现在他手心里的就是她当时盯着的那枚。

* * *

“If I asked would you say yes?”

* * *

音乐：[Boyzone - Every Day I Love You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QQQKJJBJOY)


End file.
